Human smurfs
by pitufotontin
Summary: by an accident caused by gargamel,handy ends up in a modern human world,and the humans he found there became very familiar to them
1. Chapter 1

_It was another calmed day at the smurf village , and a little boring _

snappy: i am soo boring

_Yeah,thats what i said , boring you don't have to repeat all o say _

sassette: we could play smurfball

snappy: we already played that

brainy: maybe this is a perfect moment to listen my new book "quotes from brainy smurf"

_everysmurf just felt asleep as he read the first chapter _

snappy: i wonder if gargamel is smurfing as much fun as us

* * *

_in gargamel´s hut, the alchemist was mixing some potions in the cauldron _

scruple: now what are you doing?

gargamel: just the perfect formula to end with all that blue pest

scruple: why don't you better give up and move with your mother?

gargamel: never!, had you tasted her food?

_he and azrael felt disgusted as they remembered the last meal from gargamel´s mother _

gargamel: is almost done...NOW!

_a tornado emerged from the cauldron, the two humans and the cat hold on the nearest thing in the wall _

gargamel: GO AND DESTROY ALL THE SMURFS!

scruple: if that destroy them, how are you going to turn them in gold or eat them?

gargamel: that is...i didn't think about that

scruple: how shoking!

* * *

_The tornado went near to the smurf village, dragging some plants and a few animals _

_Wild smurf was the first on saw it and ran to warn the rest of the smurfs, who gartered and hide everyone in their houses , when it was over , the tornado vanished and papa smurf got out of his own hut _

papa smurf: is everysmurf fine?

_everybody shout in response _

papa smurf: nobody is missing?

nobody: no,but thanks to thinking about me

papa smurf: right...handy , how damaged is the village

_The smurfs turned to see everywhere _

hefty: where is handy?

* * *

_Handy awoke in a very confortable bed , he felt a bump in his head and rubbed it _

handy: ow, the last i remember is a tornado came to me and dragged me and...where i am?

_He was in something similar to his room, but there was a strange thing with bottoms and something it looked like a magic mirror, and there was many pictures of a few humans_

handy: what smurfed to me?

_Someone knocked the door and went to his room, but it wasn't a smurf,but a human readhead with a unusuall clothes _

_"_hi harry, you have to wake up, there is late for school"

handy: who are you?

"are you kidding me?"

handy: no..and why are a human so small?

"oh , i´m just a few inches shorter than you"

handy: but...

_suddenly saw his own hands,five fingers and were not blue _

handy: WHAT? , this is impossible

_Turned his head and saw a mirror,his face was exactly like a human , with black hair and eyes , and the only thing he could do was faint _


	2. Chapter 2

_After faints two more times and yell for two whole hours,handy finally began to calm down, he sat on the bed and watched the readhead human in front of him _

handy: so, you say my name is harry...and your name is clark

clark: yes,i am your younger brother and you got amnesia , the doctor says who are going to be fine in a few weeks

handy: i am not sick, i am not your brother harry, i am a smurf and i live in the forest

clark: i don't know what a smurf is, but we live here, in a boarding school and we just came here , is our first day, the doctor says maybe you are pretending to don't go to the school

handy: i am telling you the truth

clark: right

_He clearly didn't belived him, handy decided that he should act like a human until he found a way to go back to the village , so he dressed up in a white tshirt and a blue pants and went to the school with his "brother" _

_First,they went to the Principal´s office , they opened the door and an old man in red suit was sit on the desk chair , he had a white beard and was very similar to.._

handy: Papa smurf?

Clark: morning Principal Smith

: morning,you should be the new students

Clarck: yes,we are

: welcome,here is your class schedules

_He handed them a piece of paper to each one _

Handy: (whispering) he looks like my father

clarck: you think?, i think he seemed more like Santa claus..so, my class is in five minutes, see you in lunch time

_He followed the way to the 5 classroom and realize it was a gym , he spooted a dyed-blonde guy with a flowery scarf who was watching himself in a mirror _

"i hate gym class, its not going to be good for my skin"

handy: vanity?

"You!, get on the line"

_Turned back and saw the gym teacher, it was a guy older than them, with a whistle and both arms were tattooed in a heart shape_

handy: you have to be smurfing kidding m_e_

_The coach blew his whistle and everyone put atention to him _

"Hi,wimps, for whose don't know me,i´m Coach Henry , and your gym teacher , now stop talking and give me two races around the gym"

_Everybody clomplained but runned in a very bad mood _

handy: hefty is my teacher, my nigthmares became true


	3. Chapter 3

_The gym class was exhausting, they ran a long while and everybody end up panting and moaning _

Henry: you are such a girls, i would had do that in more time

_ A blonde girl,with a white dress and a sweet voice faced him _

-I would apreciate you don't use "girls" as an insult - said her

handy: smurfette?

henry: bless you

_Handy went to the girl and in fact,she looked like a human smurfette , she smilled at him and shook his hand _

-My name is Scarlette, nice to meet you-

handy: i´m Handy

henry: did you mean "Harry" ?

handy: yes,sorry i forgot it

henry: you forgot your name?,aren't you a very smart guy ,are you?

Scarlette: henry!,don't be so rude . I would like to stay and talk but my class begin in five minutes,i have to go, see you later

Henry; and i promise the Principal Smith to give the new guy a tour

_She kissed Henry´s cheek and left,handy stared at her surprised off her resemblance with smurfette _

Henry: stop looking at her

handy: i wasn't looking at her

Henry: yes you were , and forget it

Handy: forget what?

Henry: if you are thinking a move on her, forget it,she is already taken

handy: fine, i have a girlfriend anyway

henry: there is many girls here

handy: why are you so worried? are you jelaous?

henry: maybe, but is not your bussyness

Handy; can't you just showing me the school so i could go back to my class?

henry: right, if you respect my rules there is not going to be a problem with me


	4. Chapter 4

_Handy walked around the school half hour , it was very big , the bad thing was that coach Henry walked very fast and it was dificult keep up with him _

_Then he suddenly stopped _

handy: why did we stopped?

henry: shh,don't talk ...turn around and don't say a word

handy: why..

henry: SHHH! , i don't want to bump into him

handy: who?

_Before henry could awnser , they heard an explosion and saw a blonde guy running towards them and pushed them to make his way _

henry: too late ...

_From the same place the blonde guy had come out, another boy a readhead with an uniform and glasses , all him was covered in soot, yelled at him shaking his fist _

"You are not going to get away with this,Jake!, Principal Smith is going to found out!"

Handy: that voice ...oh man...

Henry: he is Brian the prefect...i didn't wanted to see him

Brian: and Henry, why are you not in class?

henry: i have a free hour, and that is not your bussynes

Brian; you should respect me more, i could report you

henry: i am a teacher, you can't

Brian: Henry,henry,henry , still your boss and as your co-worker you can't hurt me

_He truned around and walked away , Henry clenched his fists_

henry: uhg,sometimes i just want to grab his little neck and...

handy: you know, i just met him but i already have an idea of how annoying is him

_a few minutes lather they heard another sound,but a nice one this time, it was a sining voice_

handy: that voice...it could be?

henry: that? , is from music's club, but i don't think is your...

_Handy didn't listen to him and went to the room,following that voice, siting next to the piano a girl with brown hair with purple straks and green clothe was sining , he stared at her a while remembering someone very like her _


	5. Chapter 5

_Handy went close to the girl as she ended sining and both looked at each other´s eyes for a while until a blonde guy with a guitar went to her to talk _

"that was good marina, but you are a little out of tune"

handy: did you say...marina?

Marina: yeah,that is my name , what is yours?

handy: hand...harry..

Marina: nice to met you

_He stared at her until she felt a little unconfortable_

Marina: what?

handy: sorry,you remind me of someone i know

Marina: oh, fine

_The blonde guy played a guitar,but the sound was horrible and they covered their ears _

handy: what is that?

Marina: Hamilton is the music teacher..but he is not really good himself

Henry: Hamilton! stop it!

_Hamilton stoped to perfoming a little upset _

hamilton: athletes just can't understand the good music

henry: forget the music , what is he doing here?

_He pointed to a child (age near to twelve) black haired that feel covering his left eye , he was wearing a red jaket with a hood_

Hamilton: he? my brother Scooty , he awoke acting a little strange so i bring he here with me

henry: fine,but don't let Brian see him,you could got into trouble, Harry! is time to go , you have to go to your class

Harry: well,i guess is time to say good bye

Marina: yes..good bye

Harry: bye...

Marina: see you lather

Harry: see you later

Marina: yeah...

Harry: yeah...

Marina: good by..

Henry: JUST LEAVE NOW!

* * *

_After the class,he was tired but luckily it was recess time , Scarlette called him to sit at her side _

Scarlette: i want you met my BFF Valentine

Valentine: (looking at his mirros) hello new guy

scarlette: he is in cosmetology apartment and i am in botany , where are you?

handy: in...i think it is engineering

valentine: you think? , you are really strange

Scarlette: this meat is delisious , Greg is really good at cooking

_A brunette guy with farmer clothes, got into the room carring a food boxes _

Valentine: he is Fernand , we asked him to study here but he just think in his family bussiness

_Behind him,a younger boy helped him with the rest of the boxes _

"something else you would like master"

fernand: gourdy just because you work for my family doesn't mean you have to call me "master"

gourdy: right,sorry master

_Fernand just rolled eyes _


	6. Chapter 6

_Handy and his new "friends" were still eating,but someting was wrong with him _

Valentine: why aren't you eating your bacon?

handy: this is meat?...you see...in my village we don't eat it

vanity: so , you are a vegetarian, years ago i considered be one but then i found out it was good to keep my hair shiny and healthy

_He said that while he was __stroking __ his own hair in front of the mirror_

harry: really?

scarlette: i don't think so, but he just can't leave the meat

harry: in my case is not i don't like it,but i never had tried it , in my village Greedy never cook that

valentine: you have a personal Chef? you must be rich

harry: no, we don't use the money

_Valentine went closer to Scarlette , whispered something like "_comunist alert" _and went back to his mirror but he didn't see it as he felt someone touching his shoulder , it was Marina ...the other Marina_

Marina: hi again Harry

Handy: hi...Marina

Marina: may i sit here? the place it's crowed

Handy: sure,as you want

_When she sat , everybody noticed his face blushing and __his nervousness_

Scarlette_: _well,we were just leaving

Valentine: we were?

Scarlette: yes..we have to do...the thing...

_She winked at him,hoping he could get the hint _

valentine:...what thing?

scarlette: you know...that thing...

valentine: ...what is wrong with your eye?

scarlette: remember,he have to go because...

valentine: oh right! you´re tryng to get out of here to leave Harry and Marina alone cause you noticed he is very atracted to her...why didn't you say it before?

_Handy almost petrified and his face turned from red to pale,Scarlette just shook her head and grabbed Valentine´s arm to lift him and get away from there,when they where alone Handy did the most intelligent thing he could though in that awkward moment...he ran away_


	7. Chapter 7

_Handy hid behind a trash can, while Marina looked for him , she finally gave up and went to her class room _

_He __sighed of relief, but a hand pulled him out of his hidding place _

_-_What are you doing? you just ran away from her!- _Scarlette scolded him while Valentine held a laugh,sure he didn't stoped from looking at his reflexion at any moment _

_-_Sorry, i panicked!- _Handy´s forehead was covered with sweat _

-You ruined it for yourself, i heard she wanted to ask you to Daren´s party-

-Who is Daren?-

-It´s a friend who owns yacht-

-He is really lazy and he spends the whole day thinking in a way to go to the moon instead of doing his student duties- _ interjected Valentine combing his hair _

-Lazy..the moon,owns a boat...oh Dreamy- _concluded handy _

_-_Yeah, he i_s_ a very dreamy guy- _said Scarlette who waved to him as she had to go to her own classroom _

_Valentine also left and he had to read his paper because he hadn't learned yet his class __ schedule, then felt someone touching his arm, it was a kid; black hair and a red hat _

-Hi, who are you?- _the child asked _

_Handy was about to say his real name, but then realized that the kid would think he is crazy like everybody else _

_-_i´m Harry-

_The child had something familiar in him,like everybody else _

-Do you remember me?-

-yeah...of course, you are that guy...hamilton! you are Hamilton´s brother ,right? Scooty-

_Scooty bowed his head like if he was disapointed , he turned away and walked _

-Think i´m smurfling alone in this- _he __muttered _

_what was wrong with that kid?, he asked something and the awnsered honestly , he just had seen him once and all the situation was strange , what was his...wait, did he said "smurfling"?_

-hey you! come here!- _Handy chased and caugthed the kid_

_-_did you said "smurfing"?-

_Handy looked carefuly at his sleepy eyes and his __slouching posture _

_-_Slouchy?-

-seems we´re both trapped in human world-


End file.
